Howard T. Ackerman
Howard T. Ackerman was the President of the United States during the World War III. "This staunch anti-communist and pro-capitalist ideologue is quickly winning over Americans by the millions. He is openly and staunchly supportive of the Allied coalition effort, at least when it comes to fighting back against Soviet incursions. Born and raised on a farm in Idaho, Mr. Ackerman has energized his nation with grass-roots, roll-up-his-sleeves style." Howard T. Ackerman is an ambitious American politician whose political ideology is anticommunism. He is convinced the Soviet Union hates everything the United States stands for: freedom, liberty, the pursuit of happiness and apple pie. He ridicules the Soviets as "godless commies" and is willing to push the invading Soviet army from Europe. Ackerman is an enthusiastic and energetic leader, loyal to the American people. His brash and self-righteous political tactics are a stark contrast to the British Field Marshal Robert Bingham, who has calm and stoic mannerisms. Role in Red Alert 3 .]] In the Soviet perspective, Howard T. Ackerman is the newly-elected President of the United States. In his inauguration speech, Ackerman introduces a bill that will quintuple the American war effort to assist their allies in Europe. Premier Cherdenko dislikes the new American president, considering Ackerman as "an ignorant fanatic who wants to wipe us Soviets off the face of the Earth". In the last operation, "Blight on the Big Apple", the remaining Allied forces have retreated to the United States. With the death of Robert Bingham, Europe occupied by the Soviet army and the fall of the Empire of the Rising Sun, Ackerman is the last notable Allied leader and has deployed his forces to defend New York. However, the Soviet commander defeats President Ackerman, topples the Statue of Liberty and invades Manhattan. In the end, the United States is conquered by the Soviet Union and the Statue of Liberty is rebuilt as V. I. Lenin's statue. In the Allied perspective, the mainland Europe is occupied by the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom is under attack by General Krukov's armada. However, the Allied commander defends the English coast and Ackerman sends Special Agent Tanya to support the commander in his mission to liberate captured Allied leaders in Cannes, France. Emperor Yoshiro delivers his ultimatum to Allied leaders and blocks all naval traffic in the Atlantic Ocean by the massive floating fortresses. Field Marshal Bingham allies with Premier Cherdenko to defeat the Empire of the Rising Sun, but Ackerman is angered to the brink of insanity, because the pact between the Allies and Soviets mocks his anticommunist policies. Believing the Soviets are plotting to betray the Allies, the president decides to destroy the Soviet Union by levelling Moscow with his so-called "Super Secret Weapon", located and controlled in Mount Rushmore. Premier Cherdenko threatens to dissolve the pact and attack the United States if Moscow is obliterated, forcing the Allied commander to destroy Ackerman's base in the operation "A Monument to Madness". With the destruction of the base, the superweapon is deactivated, but the president attempts to escape. Bingham instructs the commander to eliminate Ackerman, because the president has endangered world peace. Ackerman's helicopter is shot down by the commander, killing him instantly. Ackerman is succeeded by his Vice President, who admits that Ackerman was willing to kill millions of innocent civilians, but "only because he was trying to protect us". In the Japanese perspective, it is revealed to the Japanese commander that Howard T. Ackerman was, in fact, a sophisticated android spy developed by Crown Prince Tatsu to monitor the United States and encourage the Allied nations to attack the Soviets. The president is controlled from Tatsu's command center in Japan. Emperor Yoshiro admits that Tatsu's android spy has "proven very useful". The emperor and Tatsu use Ackerman to watch a conversation between Field Marshal Bingham and the Soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky. Zelinsky explains that the existence of the Empire of the Rising Sun was the result of a Soviet time machine, used to travel back in time to change the past and the future. The shocking revelation enrages Yoshiro, causing him to damage the equipment used to control Ackerman's actions. As the result, Ackerman malfunctions and the Japanese lose contact with the president. Ackerman is never mentioned or seen again, suggesting the android went offline and was permanently shut down. Quotes *"Are you ready to send the commies back home to their mommies?" *GameStop: Can you sum up your foreign policy for us? *Ackerman: Do it to them before they do it to us. *"What about the problem with illegal immigrants??" *I've got two words. Attack dogs! No walls. No permits. Just Dogs. ATTACK DOGS!! *These commies go against everything we stand for. Freedom, Liberty, Apple Pie, did I mention freedom? *Presidential advert: Yes we can. We can hope. We can dream. But when we wake up, the only candidate ready for the future is me. And the future is coming. It's coming, and it's bringing with it armored Kodiak Bears, attack blimps, and enough weaponized robots to turn hope into a 4 letter word. You want hope? Keep dreaming. You want change? Put out your cup. You want freedom? Vote for me. *I'm serving the commies a steaming platter of shame with a side order of "suck it"! *None of you have the guts on what needs to be done, so I am going to wipe the commies off the Earth myself! And you can't stop me! Should my heart stop beating, the weapon fires! *Why, you little.. That's it! I'm kicking the alert level!! *Don't congratulate yourself! I'm kicking the alert level again! Now, you'll get a real fight! *Welcome to my party. Vote for me if you wanna live. Behind the scenes * Howard T. Ackerman was played by J. K. Simmons, best known for his role as neo-Nazi Vernon Schillinger in the television series Oz and his role as J. Jonah Jameson in the Spider-Man film series. * During the 2008 United States presidential elections, Electronic Arts published several comical video clips, in which Ackerman promotes himself to become the next President of the United States in his fictional "Screw 'Em All" campaign. His political slogan was "Vote for me, if you want to live". In fact, 42 people voted for Ackerman during the 2008 presidential elections. Category:Red Alert 2 Allied People Category:Red Alert 3 People